


Uneasy

by gayporwave



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Extra Treat, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Games, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporwave/pseuds/gayporwave
Summary: “Tell me Merle, how do you feel about mixing business with pleasure?"





	Uneasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Sometimes John thinks the name the I.P.R.E crew has given him is an apt name.

Simply calling his existence a hunger was insulting, reductive at best really. To compare the pursuit of a higher existence to something as so trivial and basic as mere hunger is infuriating. A grave misunderstanding of what his goals truly are. But, in these moments alone with Merle John can agree that he is hungry.

Merle Highchurch vexes him. He wants to consume Merle, both in the literal and metaphorical sense, to know every inch of him inside and out. To be challenged is both intensely exhilarating and frustrating, John’s downright _eager_ for every parley even if he doesn’t want to admit it.

The two of them are playing chess, as they have before, but this parley is different from the rest. This time there are stakes to their little game. He’s offered Merle a wager: should Merle win, John offers more information about himself without Merle needing to answer a question in return. Should John win, Merle needs to hear out a request of his about something he has pondered over far too many parleys.

Merle moves his piece forward and John immediately shakes his head. It’s a bad move and Merle knows it.

“Careful Merle, wouldn’t want to lose now, would we?” John reprimands him as he moves his piece and captures one of Merle’s own.

“You still haven’t told me what it is you want, John,” Merle sneers back.

“I think,” John starts as he moves another one of his pieces across the board. “You’ll see soon enough. Check.”

“Shit,” Merle scrambles and John sighs as he makes another careless move. So much for a challenge. He’s not too upset though, he’s even closer to what he truly wants now.

“Here I thought you had gotten better from our games Merle,” he finally captures Merle’s king and rests his head on one hand looking the dwarf straight in the eye. “I believe we had a deal?”

Merle, to his credit, doesn’t immediately knock the board off of the table as he’s done in the past. Instead, John can see him steel himself for whatever it is John might ask of him. He’s not in the least bit offended, he hasn’t given the man any reason to trust him thus far, especially considering the usual way their parleys go. John isn’t a sadist, but immolation is so quick and clean.

“Don’t look so put out Merle, one word and this is all over,” John reminds him. He’s not really going to kill him, not yet at least. Not before Merle hears him out.

Merle rolls his eyes, “I know the rules of parley John, we’ve been doing this for how many years already? Just get it over with, what do you want?” He sounds so resigned that John can’t help but chuckle.

“Oh haha, laugh at ol’ Merle. Is that all you wanted?”

“Not at all, don’t be so unreasonable. What I want to propose would be enjoyable for the both of us,” John straightens up and sits forward, his fingers steepled in front of him. “Tell me Merle, how do you feel about mixing business with pleasure?”

“Excuse me?” Merle splutters indignantly.

John rolls his eyes, “I believe you heard me well enough, but in case you didn’t I’ll repeat myself. How do you feel about mixing business with pleasure?”

“I heard you loud and clear, just what the hell John? Is this some kind of joke?”

“Do I seem as if I’m joking? Have I not been nothing but forthcoming with you thus far?” John is already encroaching on Merle’s space, he spins Merle’s chair around so that he has to face him. Leans forward and blocks Merle in by making sure the two of them are so close that only an inch separates them.

“No,” Merle admits and John is pleased to note that Merle doesn’t shy away from him. Good. “But this is new John.”

“To put it simply, I’ve thought about this proposition for quite some time Merle,” he moves one hand to caress Merle’s jaw and Merle jerks away but still makes no effort to move beyond that. John frowns before dropping his hand down to rest on Merle’s shoulder, “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t think you were amenable to such an idea. You are the one who showed up here shirtless after all.”

“That-that’s not it at all,” Merle chokes out and his face is flushed a deep red much to John’s delight.

“Is it?” he cups Merle’s face in his hand and this time Merle doesn’t jerk away as John moves in to kiss him. A soft kiss that’s almost chaste by most standards, but Merle is the one to deepen it. Merle breaks away first to breathe, panting against John as he trails one hand down from his bare chest to the zipper of Merle’s pants.

John takes him in hand and Merle is hard already. He groans when John teases him by setting the pace agonizingly slow, languid strokes that have him bucking up against John’s hand.

“I hope you consider the offer thoroughly,” he emphasizes with a squeeze that provokes a choked sound from Merle. A couple of more strokes and Merle is coming into his palm, John simply grimaces and wipes off the mess against Merle’s pants leg much to the dwarf’s chagrin.

“Jesus,” Merle breathes slumped in his chair and John finds that he likes the sight of it more than he had anticipated. Hopes that Merle will be receptive to what he’s offered.

“No, just John,” he begins the familiar motion of summoning flame in his palm. “I’ll see you next parley Merle.”

He waves his palm and watches Merle burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!~
> 
> I absolutely love John/Merle and was so excited to see a request for it :) I hope you find this to your liking!


End file.
